


Kaberi's Patch

by suprgrl1995



Series: Cryosphere's Little Sister [3]
Category: Mighty No. 9 (Video Game)
Genre: Cabbage Patch doll, Creepy Dolls, Gen, Reluctant, cabbage patch, refurbishment, reluctant help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suprgrl1995/pseuds/suprgrl1995
Summary: In the stunning conclusion to 'Pier Pressure' and 'Little Sister,' Beck accidentally breaks Cryo's Cabbage Patch doll, leading Pyro's friend Troilus (OC) to recruit the help of the bitter Leilani (OC) to help make things right.
Series: Cryosphere's Little Sister [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995280
Kudos: 1





	Kaberi's Patch

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot contains two OCs that do not have much explanation given to them. I do have other stories with them as a part of it, but I do not have them here. I'm not even sure if I WILL post them here. But a basic rundown is this: Troilus is a robot that is old friends with Pyrogen. Leilani is a human that was convicted of illegally tampering with robots- although she was actually helping them. This all took place back when she was 13 or so, so she is VERY bitter about the world at 18.

A cold chill ran up Leilani's spine, and it wasn't just because of the winter air. Beside her, a xel-bot that looked more like a single eye attached to a stick man body made from slim, metal piping didn't seem to notice. This bot, named Troilus, was one of Leilani's oldest friends, and he had just suggested to her one of her worst nightmares.

"Please come with me Doc, it'll be a riot with you there!" he tried to goad her, despite being distracted by a bird not far off from them.

"I think you mean a riot will break _out_." Leilani retorted with a grimace. "We've talked about this Troilus- there's nothing you can do to get me into Doctor Blackwell's lab to bump elbows with the Mighty Numbers."

Troilus turned to look at her, his eye sparkling with amusement. "Ah, but Doc, Beckie loves you. You'd make his day just by breathing in his direction!"

The young woman had to look away from her friend as she pursed her lips together. "Hard pass." she decided in a stiff tone.

"Not my favorite photo filter." Troilus then playfully mused. "More of a transparency kinda guy."

Leilani let out an exasperated sigh in response.

The two continued their walk in silence for a good amount of time. It wasn't until the path led to a crossroads that they turned to look at each other again.

"Whelp, last chance Doc." Troilus told Leilani. "I'm telling you, Beck would love to see you. Pyrogen would love you too if you gave him the chance!"

"Troilus," Leilani then begged, taking the robot by his thin hands, "I can't enter the Mighty Numbers' lair. Just thinking about the place makes me sick- if I had to enter it, I'd probably pop a blood vessel. Don't make me enter that place unless there's something that only I can solve. Okay?"

The tall Colosseum bot gave the young woman a thoughtful blink. "Your loss." the bot finally decided with an indifferent shrug. His eye then glittered with amusement as he gave her a little boop on the nose. "See you later Doc!"

Trying to hide her blushing face, all Leilani could do was shake her head. Troilus pretended not to notice as he gave his favorite robotist a wave before leaving for the White compound.

The main headquarters for the Mighty Numbers was a tall steel building that tended to grow with each new Number. Each Mighty had their own floor, with Doctor White's room on the floor of the current Mighty Number. It was a far fancier sight than what Troilus lived in, what with his creator and owner a mechanic than an actual robotist, but he still enjoyed coming over now and again to see the improvements done over the years.

The only thing he hated about the Mighty Numbers' compound was that he had to be buzzed in. Every. Single. Time. You would imagine that being a family friend would mean something- but nope, Troilus had to wait to be allowed into the compound as if he were the delivery man.

"Sorry for the wait." Mighty Number One, Pyrogen, apologized to his friend as he let Troilus in.

"It's no problem." the other bot handwaved. "One of these days I'll crack that lock and just let myself in!"

Pyrogen gave a small chuckle as he led the two into the Mighties home. On their way to Pyrogen's room, there was some activity from the other Mighty Numbers. Troilus was only able to give a small nod to each Mighty he passed- it was Cryosphere that actually came within earshot. In fact, she almost bumped into Troilus as she tried to quickly scuttle past him and Pyrogen.

"Heya Cryo." Troilus greeted in passing.

"Hi~!" Cryosphere replied with a side wave- she had her own business to do today, and having a guest was not going to change that much. Pyrogen noted something that sat on top of Number 2's water tank, but by the time he decided to question what she was doing, Cryosphere was out of eyesight. Instead, Mighty Number One turned his attention to his friend.

"Did you notice that she had her doll with her?" he asked in a stern tone.

"I did." Troilus cheerfully agreed. "Sure picked a good day to come over, right? If Cryo's got her little dollie with her, then trouble is sure to follow!"

Pyrogen did not seem as thrilled at the idea as Troilus was, but decided to keep silent about his opinions for now. Trouble _would_ follow whenever Cryosphere decided to 'play' with her Cabbage Patch doll. It wasn't necessarily _how_ she played with the doll, it was _who_ she played with that was the most worrisome…

. . .

You would think that by now, Beck would have developed a sixth sense for when Crysosphere got out her Cabbage Patch doll. It was well known among the Mighties that he hated that thing the most- what with its half squashed face and blank brown eyes staring straight into your soul. Oh no, when Beck realized that the doll was out, it had already been too late.

What a way to find out that your worst nightmare was free when you turn around and its just sitting _right there_ like a dead body. Suffice to say, Beck screamed.

Pyrogen was quick to react to his youngest siblings' distress; it was so quick that Troilus only blinked and Pryo was out the door. It soon became apparent that they were a bit too late to the party. Beck stared at Cryosphere with wide, fearful eyes as Mighty Number Two cradled her doll. On closer inspection, you could see that one of the doll's arms had been ripped off.

"You broke her Beck!" Cryosphere whined. "Oh my poor Kabi- she never did anything wrong! Look at what you did!"

"I… I..." Beck stammered, but couldn't think of anything else to say. All the poor bot could do was stare at Cryo's doll in shock.

"What's going on?" Pyrogen demanded once he had formed a suspicion on what had just occurred. Both Cryo and Beck flinched at his voice and immediately turned their attention to him. Beck notably became paler at seeing the older Mighty Number.

"Beck broke my doll!" Cryosphere told her brother, holding up her doll for her and Troilus to better see.

Without wasting a second, Pyrogen then asked, "And did you use it to terrorize him?"

Cryosphere shifted a bit. "Well… yes. Yes I did, but that's only because it's so much fun!"

"Not for me." Beck grumbled under his breath. Pyrogen looked at him for a moment before turning his attention back to Cryo.

"Cryosphere," Pyrogen then told his sister, "You know you can't go around scaring Beck with that thing. Whatever happened in the fallout is _your_ problem."

"But Pyro...!" Number Two started to argue, but was instantly shut down by the glare her brother gave her.

"Come on Troilus," Pyrogen then told his friend, "There's nothing else we can do here."

Giving his friend a skeptical glance, Troilus shrugged and started to follow the Mighty Number out. Cryo watched them in contempt- there was no way she would let this end here.

"Someone needs to fix her!" Cryosphere blurted out in a full out whine.

At the doorway, Mighty Number One hesitated. "We could ask Doctor White..." he suggested in a still, calm voice.

"But he'd never agree to it." Beck whispered darkly under his breath. "Everyone hates that thing..."

A small silence then fell over the group in agreement. It didn't take long for that silence to be broken, however.

"I have an idea!" Troilus suddenly declared- startling Beck in particular. "I know someone who can fix Kabi!"

"You do?!" Cryosphere happily questioned as Beck gave a pitiful whimper of fear.

"I'll be right back!" the wire frame bot promised as he headed out the door.

"Hurry!" shouted Cryo just before Troilus was out of earshot.

. . .

Something about the cafe was far too relaxing for Leilani. For once, everything just seemed at peace as she held the steaming cup of hot chocolate under her nose. But, like all things in her life, that peace was short lived as Troilus sat opposite of her.

"Heya Doc." the bot greeted. The human gave her greeting with a small glance before turning her attention back to soaking up the hot chocolate's warmth. Troilus wasn't blind to this, so he took it as a sign to continue.

"Okay, so, Cryo was using her doll to scare Beck, see? But in the process Beck broke the doll and it's in need of a good fixer-upper. Could you do the honors Doc? Pretty please?"

Leilani made Troilus watch in slow agony as she set her cup down on the table. For a moment, she considered her words before saying, "Sounds like Number Two deserved it."

"I'm not the judge of that," Troilus admitted, "But one favor could lead to a better one later, and _boy_ would Cryo be indebted to you if you help her out this once!"

To this, the human placed a hand against her chin. "I dunno..." she mused.

"You're good with your fingers Doc." the bot then begged. "Please help Kabi!"

Leilani gave an unflattering snort. "I'm a pianist and violinist, how is _any_ way does that translate to 'seamstress'?" she noted with a raise of her eyebrow. After a few seconds, she then questioned, "The doll has a name?"

"Well, it's full name is Kaberi Patch, but yeah. Isn't it cute?"

That was when she looked back at him in faint horror. "What does he program his bots _for_?" she questioned in wonder.

"Fun, obviously." Troilus humorously suggested, completely missing the point. Leilani then took in a deep breath. There was no way he was going to stop goading her- that much was obvious.

"Fine." she agreed. "Take me to the doll. Kaberi. Take me to Kaberi."

Troilus's eye glittered with excitement as he dragged the human out of the cafe. Back at the Mighty Numbers' compound, Beck impatiently paced outside of Cryosphere's room. He only looked up when he heard the sound of Troilus returning- and moments after that he realized who the bot had brought back with him.

"Leilani?!" the young bot squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm about to ruin everything." she replied with a mischievous smirk.

"She's going to help sew up Cryo's dollie." Troilus corrected, setting his hands down on Leilani's shoulders.

"D-do you have to?" Beck nervously questioned. Noticing that Leilani had cocked an eyebrow at his fear, Beck then tried to stammer, "I-it's just that the thing's so _old_. You know? It… it might be able to _be_ fixed, yeah?"

Troilus let out a loud, and incredibly amused, laugh. "It's a fabric doll Beck, not a Gateway!"

"Leilani!" Cryosphere happily squealed when she saw the human. Pyrogen was with her, and he did not look as pleased to see the young woman there. Before anyone could properly react or even greet each other, Mighty Number Two was already leading Leilani into her room. "Oh, you're perfect for fixing up Kabi!" Cyrosphere giggled. "And at the same time, there's something I've always wanted Kabi to have- you're just perfect for it!"

The girls left the boys behind; Cyrosphere not even trying to be decent by slamming the door behind her.

"Now what?" Beck asked to no one in particular.

"Now we let Doctor Lei do her stuff." Troilus replied; his eye twinkling with amusement. Beck let out a small whimper- why did that not inspire confidence in him? What upgrades could Cryo want with a fabric doll anyway?

. . .

They didn't have to, but the boys waited diligently for Cryosphere and Leilani to come back out. It was well over an hour before the door to Cryo's room opened up.

"Introducing…!" Cryosphere announced in a loud, boastful voice, "The new and improved Kaberi Patch!"

The boys turned to see what Cryosphere was talking about and saw the doll. Beck's artificial heart stopped in noticing that the old thing looked good as new; it's face no longer squashed, the painted eyes replaced with inset ones instead, the fabric of the doll's body looked cleaner and unstained. It wasn't until the doll blinked at him that Beck knew his greatest fears had been realized. Beck wasn't the only one to have seen the doll blink either- Pyrogen immediately looked at Cryo with wide, horrified eyes.

"What did you make Leilani _do_ , Cryosphere?" he accused.

Cryo opened her mouth to happily reply, but Leilani beat her to it. "It's got an A.I. now."

"What?!" the boys responded at the same time- Troilus notably sounding more amused than the horrified Pyrogen and Beck. Leilani gave a careful shrug of her shoulder.

"It's not a very smart A.I." she then claimed. "A little less than the Patch units- like one of those robot toys you get for kids where you usually end up controlling it with a remote somewhere. Along with that, Kabi can walk on her own and is generally invulnerable to most blunt-force trauma."

"Is that allowed, considering your parole?" Pyrogen questioned. Again, Leilani shrugged.

"I just followed Cryosphere's instructions." she replied. "Your creator (or even Sanda, really) could have done it himself if he wanted to. Whatever no-good-deed related incident comes of this, it'll be reflected toward Sanda Tech more than myself."

Pyrogen looked at her for a moment, then gave a small sound of agreement. The two brought their attention back to Cryo- the Mighty Number happily letting her rejuvenated doll dance in place. Leilani found herself giving a small smile at the display before turning to Beck. Mighty Number Nine did not look pleased in the slightest. Without a second thought, the human walked over to him and held out a small button.

"I suggest hiding this behind your ear." she said to Beck, "Only press it when Cryo's trying to get at you with Kabi."

Beck worryingly looked at the button and then to Leilani. As he took the button from her and did as he was told, he had to ask, "Why?"

A smile formed on the human's lips -not quite malicious but not entirely generous either- before she said, "It's Kaberi's only weakness; the off switch."


End file.
